


Fitz The Great Adopter

by NattouBee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Fitz the accidental adopter, Gen, Imprinting like a poor baby ducklet, accidental adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattouBee/pseuds/NattouBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Barnes, the former Winter Soldier, thought that Director Coulson's little joke about the young engineer's habit of accidental adoption was just a joke or a warning.</p><p>(Writer has seen up to the last episode of the second season, and none of season 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitz The Great Adopter

Leo Fitz has the unfortunate ability to accidentally adopt dangerously strong puppy - like people. Though, he doesn't even seem to realize he does it. What he does realize is that usually his physically strongest friends have a habit of somehow betraying him.

First there was Ward. The tosser.

Then there was Mack. Well that kind of worked out in the end, what with not being threatened with the loss of his life and all.

Technically he could fit Skye in that category as well, but that at least seems to have been alright. She didn't leave them in the end.

Could May count? Maybe, though he never fully understood which side she was on anyways, other than the "kicking ass" side.

Now, there was this guy.

"Please don't kill me."

The man, the Winter Soldier, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, looked at him. Weather it was the words, or the half casual, half exasperated tone, Fitz didn't know. He was bothered enough by the sudden hovering of several of his friends-turned-family, and now he understood, even if he didn't get why the assassin was hanging around his little workshop.

"Is there, uh, is there anything I can..." He began. He was so thrown off balance that, even with the astounding progress he's made, he can't even fully string together the words.

Bucky- James- The Soldier (how about just James for now) seemed to understand, and almost startled at the offer, then hesitantly held out his arm.

The metal one.

"Oh." Fitz said. "Is it giving you trouble? You want me to have a look? I can tell you everything I do if you'd like. Give you a chance to say no if you don't want." He added, seeing the hesitation and near fear on the stranger's face.

James shrugged minutely, more of an 'I have no idea, man' than a 'sure', but Leo Fitz took it as the permission it was.

"Right. Okay. Well, uh, stand or sit or lay wherever, what's comfortable. I'll, um, get my tools."

James leaned against the workbench as the kid ran around gathering tools here and there. He wouldn't sit in a chair again for maintenance if he could help it.

"So, uh, what do I call you? What's your name?"

There was a beat of quiet. "James" He said finally. "James is fine."

"Right. Well, first, I've got to find a way to get at the innards of your arm, which- oh. Thank you. I'm not entirely sure I would have found that on my own. Alright, so, I am seeing a lot of tech in here, would you happen to know anything about it?"

James shrugged, but didn't answer. As Fitz went on poking and prodding, he would chip in some of what he did know, however.

"It's fine that it's that hot."

"Nerve center."

"Added in 1996."

"Helps the plates move."

Together they worked out the issue, and James was sent on his way.

...

James kept finding excuses to go to Fitz's workshop. Weather it was an issue from training, or wanting to know of a dream about the machine was a memory or a normal nightmare.

Until one day he stopped making excuses.

"Hello James, something I can help you with?"

James didn't reply for a minute, so Fitz glanced at him again. He was standing awkwardly by the door.

"No." He said finally. And then Fitz got it. James had become something of a friend almost, and some of the reasons for his visits were pretty weak in the past.

"Right then. Pull up a chair, or there's a sofa there if you'd prefer. Make yourself comfortable, if you'd like." He hadn't even finished before James began walking to the sofa quickly and carefully, as if afraid Fitz would take back the offer. Fitz wasn't surprised he took the sofa, hating the idea of sitting in a chair again for maintenance, he always chose the sofa, where Fitz could work comfortably and he could say away from any dammed chairs.

Fitz let him sit there quietly, filling in the space with idle chitchat that left room for him to speak only if he wanted to.

…

After that, Fitz stopped asking if he needed something unless something was visibly wrong. And in turn, sometimes James would add to the conversation, and he learned to fill in the blanks with the words Fitz sometimes couldn't reach if he was stressed. Fitz would call it a good working relationship, even if some of the others didn't think so.

“He's dangerous, Fitz.” Jemma said.

“So is May, so is Coulson, hell, so is Skye -Daisy, whatever.”

“You should have someone near. Or monitoring.” Agent May had said.

“What if he comes to me to get away from the constant monitoring?”

“I don't like him.” Skye said.

“Liar.”

“I think you might be good for him.” Director Coulson said. 

“I-uh, what?”

“I mean, you adopt dangerous strays all the time, and statistically, it usually turns out pretty great.”

“S-sir?”

…

One day, James came almost running into the lab, made a beeline for Fitz and said quietly and rushed “I'm not here, if anyone asks, okay?” then promptly disappeared from sight. Fitz trusted he'd find a suitable spot to hide if he needed.

And apparently he needed, because Captain America came walking in with a worried look.

“Dr. Fitz-” He began

“Just Fitz.” Fitz said quickly. “Fitz is fine, no one calls me Doctor.”

“Fitz, have you seen Bucky around here?”

“Who?” Fitz asked. When in doubt, feign ignorance. At the Captain’s look he backtracked. “Oh, the Winter Soldier guy? With the metal arm? Haven't seen him around recently.” Depends on your definition of ‘recently’.

“His name is James Barnes, not ‘the Winter Soldier guy’.” The Captain said, then narrowed his eyes. “But you already knew that. I know he comes down here for more than help with his arm.” 

James’ friend or not, Captain Rogers’ words caused Fitz to bristle. 

“Now why would he come down here, to a quiet, secluded workshop, with a lone brain-damaged engineer, who talks to himself, who doesn't know him except from rumors, instead of with his friends, half of whom knew him in any of the other lived he lived previously.” Fitz said testily. “But, no, he isn't here right now, Captain.”

Steve regarded the man Director Coulson had called ‘The Great Adopter’. He was young, barely a man, more of a boy. No doubt he was smart, but the way he stood up for Bucky was heartwarming. 

Steve regarded him a little longer before decided he wasn't lying, and turned and left.

Fitz let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

“Thanks.”

Fitz just about had a heart attack at the sudden voice, almost flailing as he turned to find James.

“You didn't- you didn't have to-” He paused, not quite having the right words.

“James.” Fitz said, putting a hand on James’ shoulder. “You're my friend. You've been kind and helpful to me,” he motioned to his head “this and all. It's the least I can do.”

James suddenly pulled Fitz into a hug, startling the younger man, who quickly hugged back. 

“Fiiiitz” The two heard Simmons before they saw her round the corner, carrying a jar. They let go before she looked up. “The stupid jar won't open, could- oh hello.” she looked between them for a moment before Fitz spoke up.

“D’you need my help opening…”

“Well, actually…” She thrust the jar in James’ direction. “Could you please open the jar for me, sir?” she asked in a sweet voice.

James blinked in suppose before letting out one of his rare chuckles. “Sure, kid.” he said. He grabbed the jar from her and with a good twist the top popped off.

“I could have done that.” Fitz pointed out defensively. 

“Sure, but Sergeant Barnes is able to do it faster.”

“Yeah. But you're throwing away years of tradition. I open all your jars.” Fitz complained. James let out what could only be described as a snort, and Fitz turned to him. “You be quiet.”

“Now wait a minute-” Simmons said, before launching into a debate with the young engineer.

The two bickered as James watched on, content with the situation. Perhaps being- how had the Director put it- adopted by Leo Fitz wasn't as scary as he'd thought.


End file.
